User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Volume 2 episode 10: Mountain Glenn
Hello and welcome to analysis by an author. I am not one to toot my own horn often but I'll make an exception in this case. Can I call'em or what? Here is what I wrote 2 weeks ago before episode 9: Search and destroy: RWBY and Oobleck go to the south-east into an abandoned city. There are hundreds of Grimms in the area so they look for a place that would be advantageous for them in a fight. Somewhere they can control the flow of Grimms attacking, A mining tunnel. Unknown to them, this is the exact place where Cinder has her hideout. Ruby stumbles on it and gets a shock when she discovers a great big cavern with an army of white fang, Thousands of them. They are equipped with dozens of mechs and the latest weaponry. This is the first part of my prediction. Let's see how accurate I was. Let's analyze episode 10 of volume 2: Mountain Glenn. We start the episode with a nice conversation between Glynda and Ironwood. Glynda ask Ironwood why he is awake, his response is that his arm is acting up. Old wound perhaps? Ironwood admits he is losing confidence in Ozpin's passiveness. Glynda remarks that Ozpin has experience that all others lack... Hmm, because of his age? Or because of some particular past experience? We are then off where we left the last episode. Ruby doing the first watch of the night. Weiss, Blake and Yang are trying to sleep around the campfire but Oobleck's inquiries still resonate in their heads. We learn a bit more about their motivations. Weiss explain that when she says she wants to honor her family name, she rather meant she wanted more to redeem it from the action of her father while Blake explain that her former mentor, Adam who kept telling her that what they were doing was making the world a better place until she realized his perfect future was with humans at the faunus heels. Blake wants to be regarded as a noble warrior and wants to use this recognition to help bring peace between Faunus and Man. Yang tells her she will succeed as she never runs away from a fight. Blake disagrees and explained she ran often, when they discovered she was a faunus, she did the same thing with Adam. even her semblance reflect that. Finally, Yang explains that at least they have aspirations as all she ever did was to go with the flow but now she wonders how long she can do this. She remarks that Ruby has always known she would be a huntress and worked so hard to achieve it. By the end of the conversation Weiss finally understands that they all had a romanticized version of what being a huntress was and that the real job is to protect the people and that should come before anything they want. This prompts a smile by Oobleck. (And me too) Later still that night, Zwei has an urgent need and runs out of the building to pee with Ruby running after him. They stumble on two White Fang members on patrol and Ruby decides to follow them. She sees them enter a building and decides to warn the others but she is caught in a cave in and falls on the roof of an underground skyscraper. ( A roofscraper?) Unfortunately, Crescent Rose remains on the street above. Zwei runs back to the camp to warn the others. they follow him to the hole in the road. Oobleck explains that Mountain Glenn used to have a subway system that attached it to Vale. When the Grimm attacked, the people took refuge underground and rebuilt their society there. Until a cave-in revealed a second cave full of subterranean Grimm. (another new type of Grimm?) We finish the episode with Ruby being captured easily by the White fang and brought to Roman Torwick. Wow! With 2 episodes since my speculation, I am right on track again with a few differences. I didn't expect Ruby to be caught and the Grimm has less to do with the finale than I thought. (at least for now) everything else is pretty much exactly as I speculated. Can't wait to see if I'm right for the second part. Category:Blog posts